My Surprising Sons, by Bob Duncan
by terboDC1980
Summary: While Amy and the girls are in Chicago, Bob comes home from the grocery store and discovers PJ and Gabe engaged in a surprising activity. With flashbacks of Gabe and PJ's beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**My Surprising Sons, By Bob Duncan.**

* * *

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy GLC character incest gay smut, quick and dirty. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply. Also, this is my first '1st-person' story so bear with me._

* * *

I put down the groceries and was just about to holler for the boys to come help me, when I heard strange sounds from the living room. It was a sort of grunting, and the sound of skin against skin. I wondered if the boys were wrestling again, which their mother had forbidden in the living room.

I heard PJ's soft tenor say "Gosh dude, feels so good." Then I heard Gabe's higher voice say "Yeah PJ, harder!" I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Instead of bursting in as usual, I crept to the folding panels between the rooms and peeked in. What I saw there shocked me.

PJ and Gabe were both completely naked. Gabe was bent forward over the back of the sofa, and PJ was hunched behind him, gripping his little brother's wide hips. As I watched PJ thrust against his little brother's butt again and again, there was no doubt in my mind what they were doing. They were having sex… fucking. PJ was having gay incestuous sex with his baby brother.

But once I got over the initial shock, I realized that I was not really horrified. Instead, I was fascinated. And as I felt a growing tightness in my pants, I knew that I was getting turned on.

PJ, my tall, slim blond oldest child (who I had always thought was rather clueless and naïve), was holding Gabe's flanks, and I could even see my son's long cock sliding in and out between Gabe's butt cheeks. My younger son (the smartass) was a bit husky, with wider hips and a full, round ass. He had thick dark hair and a cherubic face (that was now bright red). He wasn't fat really, just bigger-boned than skinny PJ. He also played baseball, and was getting some nice muscular tone.

At first I worried that maybe PJ was forcing himself on Gabe, but the more I watched and listened, the more I realized that Gabe was the one doing most of the talking and encouraging. He even seemed to be pushing back against his brother. And I could see Gabe's own young cock between his legs, fully erect. Once in awhile PJ would reach around and stroke it for him.

I became so turned on while watching that I had to get some relief. I pulled my own hard cock out of my pants and began edging it. I hoped that the boys didn't finish too quickly, but being teenagers, I figured they would not last long.

PJ started thrusting faster and harder into his cute younger brother, his face flushed. Then suddenly he pulled out. I could see his beautiful teenage cock in all its glory. Glistening wet, circumcised, it was a nice thickness and looked to be about seven inches long. He grabbed Gabe and spun the compliant younger teen around. Gabe leaned back against the couch and spread his muscular legs open. PJ ran his hands over his little brother's soft, smooth body as they smiled at each other. Then PJ knelt down, grasped Gabe's cock by the base and took the whole thing in his mouth!

Gabe moaned loudly, and I thought I would orgasm just watching my oldest son enthusiastically fellating his little brother. Gabe ran his fingers through PJ's blond shaggy hair, and thrust into his mouth. When it seemed like Gabe was reaching his climax, PJ stood up, raised Gabe's legs onto his shoulders as Gabe balanced on the couch back, and shoved his big cock back into his brother's exposed hole.

"Fuck yeah, Peejay!" Gabe shouted as his brother pounded him harder and faster. I could not believe how Gabe could take his brother's sizeable cock inside him so easily. _And he apparently loves it!_

And then I had a very dark thought: _Could Gabe take my thicker, eight-inch cock? Does PJ bottom too?_ The forbidden fantasy of having sex with my handsome sons filled me with guilt… and even more excitement. I edged myself faster.

Gabe was furiously stroking his own cute penis, while PJ was long-dicking his brother. Both boys' smooth bodies were sheened with sweat.

"Gonna cum, Gabe! Your ass feels. So. Awesome!" PJ moaned. He thrust faster and faster, his balls slapping Gabe's full ass.

"Yeah bro, come in me!" Gabe's voice went up an octave. His body spasmed, and I saw a jet of cum fire out of his dick onto his stomach, then another.

PJ made a low grunting sound and shortened his thrusts; he was clearly also having an orgasm, probably set off by Gabe.

I was stroking myself hard by then, and the next thing I knew, I had shot into my hand! I had to bite my lip to not moan out loud.

For a long minute, Gabe and PJ stayed pretty much where they were, both gasping for breath. Then, PJ grinned goofily and ran his fingers over his little brother's stomach, through his cum.

I crept back into the garage to clean up. I had a lot to think about…

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**My Surprising Sons, By Bob Duncan.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy GLC character incest gay smut, quick and dirty. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply. This is set sometime in the season 2-3 period, while PJ is still living at home, and has his cute floppy hair. Gabe is just into puberty._

_Also, this is in parts my first '1st-person' story, so bear with me._

* * *

(Third person interlude)

PJ grinned goofily down at his cute little brother as they caught their breath. "Wow Gabe, that was the best ever!" He said breathlessly, while running his hand over Gabe's smooth, cum and sweat-covered belly. PJ eased his still semi-hard dick out of Gabe's ass, noticing that his brother was still erect. "Dude, are you still horny?" He asked incredulously.

"What can I say? I'm a machine!" Gabe said with a boyish giggle as he slid off the couch back to his feet with his brother's help. They were both feeling a little shy and embarrassed, as they always did after having sex. "We better get showered before dad gets back."

"Yeah. Isn't this is great with mom, Teddy and Charlie away? And with dad out we can have fun anywhere."

"Peej, we still gotta be careful. We better be sure we don't leave a mess on the furniture. Mom's not the best housekeeper, but even she might notice cum stains on the pillows."

"Got it covered dude, I will be down here cleaning as soon as we shower."

"I knew you would. But for now, let's go up there, and I really need to get off again. I loved the last time we showered together and you had me against the tiles, pushing your big dick inside me, I came so hard…"

"Dude!" PJ blushed, but he was smiling. "You are so bad! But maybe we should wait, dad will be home soon."

Gabe knew how to make his big, cute, dumb brother do whatever he wanted. "I know, but you like it. And you like my big butt." He smiled innocently.

"I do. I promise, we'll do it later!" He took his brother's hand and led him up the stairs, both of their teen cocks bobbing. "I like Gabe's butt, and I cannot lie…"

* * *

_PJ thought back to the first time he and his little brother had played around together. It was over a year ago. He was trying to quietly jerk off in his bed while Gabe slept just a few feet away in his bed…_

"Dude, what are you doing?" Gabe demanded, as he rolled over and turned on the lamp.

PJ, horrified that he had been caught jerking off, blushed and said "What are _you_ doing?"

"PJ, that does not work with me any more!" And then he saw the tent in his brother's blanket. Gabe Duncan was not stupid, he knew about jerking off, but he didn't really have a lot of experience. He had actually tried to spy on his older brother doing it several times, but PJ was pretty sneaky. And he had to admit that, for some reason he could not understand, seeing his older brother naked and hard had become an obsession with him. PJ, for all his goofiness, was a really nice looking young guy. And Gabe wanted to know more about sex, and how his plumbing worked. How better than an older brother? Gabe crawled out of his bed and climbed onto PJ's. "I just want you to teach me, you know big bro stuff. You are a lot more grown up than me." Gabe did his best doe-eyed puppy look at his brother's baby blues, and he knew he had won.

"Well, uh, sure. If that's what you want. I don't know that I can teach you a lot."

"Anything, bro. I bet you know better how to jack off than I do. I can't do it right."

PJ hesitated. _Gabe wants me to teach him about jacking off? Oh, boy._ "Well, show me how you do it."

Gabe was stunned for a moment. _I didn't see that coming. Points for PJ._ "Uh, okay." He got up and slowly pulled his sleeping pants down. His big t-shirt still mostly covered his crotch.

"Take your shirt off too, so I can see what you are doing." PJ said in an unusually authoritative voice.

Suddenly Gabe was feeling very shy. "Okay, if you take everything off too."

"Sure." PJ shrugged. He yanked his t-shirt off, revealing his slender, smooth upper body. Then he threw the covers off, and slid his boxer briefs the rest of the way off, kicking them to the floor.

Gabe was unable to stifle a gasp when he saw his older brother's dick. It seemed huge! It looked at least three inches longer than his, and thicker. And PJ had a bush of light brown hair. _Wow, PJ's… hot._

"C'mon dude, you need help? And get on the bed with me." What Gabe didn't know was that PJ was actually just as nervous as he was, but he was doing a good job of hiding it. _I can't believe Gabe wants me to teach him about jacking off! Gosh he looks so cute staring at me like that._

"You're not going to make fun of me because I'm husky?" Gabe asked in a little boy voice.

"Of course not! There's nothing wrong with you. C'mere."

Gabe shuffled up to the bed. PJ reached out, and grabbed his shirt, and as Gabe raised his arms, tugged it over the boy's head.

_Oh wow, Gabe is so cute!_ PJ admired his little brother's soft, smooth body, his chest starting to show a little definition. And his cock was sticking up, with just a little dark hair above it. "See, not so bad, now come sit here."

Gabe crawled on the bed as PJ leaned back, and began to slowly stroke his cock. "Sometimes I like to use hand lotion, which feels really good, but I can do it dry too." PJ said, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

Gabe leaned closer, transfixed by his brother's impressive pole. "You're so big, dude."

"Aw, bro, you're still growing. You got a nice size already. Show me how you play with it."

Gabe got up on his knees and circled his thumb and forefinger around his dick, then moved it up and down. He couldn't take his eyes off his hot brother.

"That's pretty good, but you're big enough to use more fingers. Come closer."

Gabe crawled up closer to his brother, straddling one of his outstretched legs. He was trying really hard not to shake.

When Gabe's smooth thigh rubbed against his, PJ thought he might cum right there. In fact, a drop of precum oozed out of his dick. "Let me show you." He reached over slowly, and as Gabe moved his hand away, he gently wrapped his fingers around his little brother's dick. It was so warm and tender and hard, and it throbbed in his hand._ I can't believe I'm touching Gabe's dick! Oh god, this is so wrong, but I can't help it!_

"Oh, gosh, PJ!" Gabe whimpered.

"Is this okay, bro? Tell me if you want me to stop." PJ asked quietly, looking at his brother with his big innocent blue eyes.

"It's okay, it feels… really good." Gabe stammered. He stared down at his brother's hand fondling his aching dick, then he looked over at PJ's big cock, not getting any attention. "Can I… can I feel yours?"

PJ broke into one of his goofy grins. "Dude that would be awesome, but only if you want to."

Gabe leaned over and reached out. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He closed his hand around PJ's thick shaft-and the thing jumped in his grasp and PJ's big balls tightened in their sack. As Gabe watched, the head swelled up bigger and bright pink, and clear stuff dribbled out.

"Oh god, yeah Gabe." PJ moaned, closing his eyes. "Feel my cock, bro." As the same time, the blond ghosted his fingers over Gabe's erection, ticking the tender skin.

Gabe was a little shocked to hear his innocent brother actually say the word 'cock' out loud; it seemed even dirtier than saying 'dick.' But it also turned him on, and he was determined to keep up with his brother. "Dude, your cock is so big, it's so cool to feel it."

PJ opened his eyes and smiled with kind of a strange dreamy look. "I like feeling yours too bro. I'm glad you wanted to do this." He slipped his fingers between Gabe's legs, fondled the boy's hairless little ball sack, then moved forward again to gently grasp the younger boy's pulsing shaft. Then with his other hand, he reached over and caressed Gabe's soft, baby-smooth chest. His fingers grazed one of the boys conical nipples.

Gabe shivered from the intense pleasure of his older brother groping him down there, and touching his chest. "Oh yeah PJ, that feels great. What… do you want me to do?"

"This feels nice, but why don't you move over here between my legs, and we can touch our dicks together." PJ spread his slim legs apart, inviting Gabe in.

Gabe was shaking all over as he crawled between his brother's legs, and as he was on his hands and knees above his brother, suddenly PJ grabbed his dick and guided him forward… and PJ was holding their dicks together. _Oh my god! Our dicks are touching! _Gabe could feel something slippery, making their cocks slide against each other, and he realized it must be the stuff leaking from PJ's dick.

"See, you're not that much smaller than me." PJ grinned, and they both looked down at their hard rods. Gabe thought that his brother was cheating a little in Gabe's favor, so his dick deemed only a little shorter. PJ's head was bigger, but Gabe's shaft was almost as thick.

But it was still so hot, and Gabe instinctively rocked his hips a little, so their cocks slid up and down against each other.

"That's it dude, that sure feels better than jerking off. You're making my cock leak." PJ looked up at his cherubic-cute brother, caressing his chest and tummy while Gabe ground their cocks together.

"Oh man, Peej… Peejay, I can't…" Gabe started thrusting faster. He was nearing his limit. _I'm so lame, I can't hold it back! _But Gabe looked down at his cute older brother with his floppy blond hair and his kind of vacant expression, and he knew PJ wouldn't judge him.

"Do it, Gabe, shoot it for me. I want you to cum." PJ then gently pinched Gabe's nipple while stroking their cocks faster.

"Ohhh gawd!"

* * *

_Back to the present… and Bob's commentary_

* * *

I returned to the kitchen after cleaning up, and there was no sign of the boys. I went to the bottom of the stairs and heard the shower running upstairs. _Ah, one of them or both washing off the sex smell?_ Overcome by curiosity, I crept up the stairs. The door to the boys' room was open, so I peeked inside. Gabe was sprawled on his bed on his stomach, wearing a pair of boxer-briefs. So, PJ was in the shower. My dirty mind immediately pictured my oldest boy, naked, soaping his lean, smooth body, his big cock semi-hard and flopping around as he washed his sexy teenage muscles. I felt a stirring in my crotch again. I had to have him, and Gabe too. Amy and Teddy would be away for a few more days; I had to act soon. I decided to be bold. I walked into the boys' bedroom. "Gabe, didn't you hear me call? I need some help putting away groceries!"

The poor kid bolted upright, his face flushed. "Dad! Jeeze a little privacy!"

"The door was open, and I called. Now, get downstairs."

"Let me put on some clothes."

"You were perfectly fine strutting around in your shirt diaper, you can come down in your underpants and help me. It's just us guys after all."

"Ohhh kayyy." Gabe whined, but he got up and stalked downstairs. I made sure to follow him so I could get a nice view of his cute round ass in those boxer-briefs. How my view of my sons had changed suddenly!

I thought I could see a wet spot on the front of Gabe's underwear, and I could swear that he was sporting at least a semi-boner, but he did his best to hide his crotch from me as we methodically stored the groceries. I had trouble not getting hard myself, watching my adorable husky thirteen-year-old walking around in just his underwear._ I can't believe just a little while ago, Gabe was letting his older brother fuck that cute plump ass every which-way, and he was liking it._

After a few minutes, PJ wandered in, wearing a tank-top and some board shorts, his mop of blond hair still damp. He looked a little flustered to see me. "Oh, hi, Dad, didn't know you were back."

"Yeah and he made me help with the groceries, lucky you!" Gabe snapped.

"Dude! Sorry, I will help." PJ furrowed his brows, looking confused that his brother had lashed out. "Maybe you should go have a shower."

"Yeah maybe so." Gabe practically ran out of the room.

I gave PJ a look of concern. "Is everything okay with Gabe? He seemed kind of upset. Have you guys been fighting?"

"Naw, we're good. Maybe he's mad you made him walk around in his underwear." PJ said with a smirk. Once again, my oldest child surprised me. Was he calling me out, or was it just a random comment?

"That's true, Gabe is that age where he's easily embarrassed about his body I guess. He shouldn't feel awkward around us other guys though. Stuff happens." I ventured, glancing at PJ out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, Gabe's pretty horny all the time. I remember what that was like."

"Oh, so you are over that now?" I couldn't resist asking.

PJ suddenly looked flustered. "Uh, well pretty much. Not like when I was his age."

"It's okay son, you're a teenager, and it's very normal to have urges." As I spoke, I was admiring how PJ looked in his outfit, from his toned chest to his adorable round little ass, and his nicely developed calves._ I'd like to have those legs on my shoulders, while I thrust my cock inside PJ's hot young ass again and again, pinching his nipples, making him moan…_

"Dad, are you okay?"

I blinked. PJ was looking at me with a strange expression. I realized that I had drifted off into a perverted fantasy. "Oh, uh, fine son."

"I can finish here, dad, why don't you go rest?"

"That's a good idea, thanks." I went upstairs, and hearing the shower, I couldn't resist. I crept up to the bathroom and eased the door open. There, visible through the glass shower door, was Gabe. One hand was groping his chest, and the other was down… pumping his sexy young teen cock. He was moaning as he pleasured himself… "Oh yeah PJ! Take it! You like it don't you?"

I backed away slowly, afraid that Gabe might see me. I went to Amy's and my bedroom and locked the door. I had to think.

* * *

The evening passed uneventfully, and I went to bed. It was difficult not to stare at my two handsome sons and think forbidden thoughts about them.

I could not sleep, my mind filled with dark fantasies. Finally, I thought I heard noises so I got up and had a peek. Gabe and PJ's bedroom door was open. I looked in and their beds were empty. So, overcome by curiosity, I slipped down the stairs.

There in the living room was a new scene of wanton sexual action. As before, both boys were stark naked. This time, Gabe was laid out on the coffee table on his back, his legs spread open. Squatting over him and facing him was his tall slender brother, and as I watched, PJ was reaching behind himself, holding Gabe's erect five inch cock, and guiding it up to his butt-crack. _So, PJ does bottom too!_

Gabe was running his hands up and down over PJ's skinny but toned chest. And as I saw Gabe's thick bare cock start to enter his older brother, PJ groaned. His own big dick was hard also, and sticking up.

"Oh, yeah PJ! Your ass feels so great!" Gabe whispered.

PJ smiled crookedly and sat all the way down on his brother's lap, taking the boy's dick up inside him. "You cock feels great too, bro, hits that spot inside me."

"Thanks dude, I'm glad. And your ass feels awesome." Gabe slid his hands down and wrapped both around his big brother's long cock.

"Anything for you, little bro." PJ sighed, rocking his hips forward and back so Gabe's cock moved in his ass. "Oh, yeah, so good!" He ran his hands over Gabe's soft chest, tweaking his big nipples.

"This is so great with 'the women' away, so we can do this anywhere." Gabe sighed.

My cock was so hard now, it popped out of the vent in my boxers. I grasped my erection and edged, it, watching my older son fucking himself on my younger boy. I ran my hand over my chest through my t-shirt, imagining it was my son's hands caressing me.

"I'm getting close, Peej."

"Wanna switch?"

"I want you to fuck me again, my butt is itching. On my stomach."

The boys got up, Gabe's cock popping out of his brother's ass. They put a towel down on the table, Gabe laid on it on his tummy so that his hips were hanging over the edge, and PJ clambered over him. He straddled the table behind his brother, then massaged Gabe's big round butt. _I wish that was me groping Gabe's cute young ass. _Then to my shock, PJ spread open his little brother's cheeks, leaned in… and put his face into his ass crack.

"Oh fuck yeah PJ!" Gabe half shouted, his beefy legs jumping up.

PJ pulled his face away. "Be quiet! I know you like me eating you, but you'll wake dad!"

"Sorry." Gabe said guiltily.

PJ dove back in, and I could tell that he was quite actively licking his little brother's asshole. The idea seemed kind of disgusting at first, but when I saw how both of them seemed to enjoy it, I had to admit that it could be interesting. Gabe was moaning encouragement, talking so dirty… "Oh god PJ! Yeah lick me! Lick my big butt!"

Then as I watched, PJ rose up, aimed his large teen cock downwards, and in one long slow movement, pushed all seven thick inches into his little brother's exposed, spit-slick ass.

Gabe groaned loudly and grabbed the edges of the table, but he didn't seem to be in any pain.

PJ laid on top of his husky little brother and started rocking his hips, thrusting into Gabe over and over. He leaned his head down, and… he was kissing Gabe on the neck and shoulders! I couldn't believe how hot that was.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me Peejay!" Gabe begged. His toes dug into the carpet as he tried to raise his ass up to meet his brother's thrusts.

"Yeah, bro, you feel so good, I love your hot ass." PJ said between kisses. His slim hips were rocking up and down, long-dicking his brother.

I crept closer… and a stair creaked under my foot.

Both boys froze and turned to see me, crouching there, holding my cock. _Oh, crap._

* * *

_What happens next? Please review if you want this story to continue..._


	3. Chapter 3

**My Surprising Sons, By Bob Duncan.**

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy GLC character incest gay smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply. This is set sometime in the season 2-3 period, while PJ is still living at home, and has his cute floppy hair. Gabe is just into puberty._

_And thanks for such a big response to the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Busted**

* * *

_(Third person interlude, another flashback to when PJ and Gabe first began to be close.)_

"Oh man, Peej… Peejay, I can't…" Gabe started thrusting faster. He was nearing his limit. _I'm so lame, I can't hold it back! _But Gabe looked down at his cute older brother with his floppy blond hair and his innocent smile, and he knew PJ wouldn't judge him.

"Do it, Gabe, shoot it for me. I want you to cum." PJ then gently pinched Gabe's nipple while stroking their cocks faster.

"Ohhh gawd!"

After Gabe came, he kind of panicked, grabbed his sleeping clothes and ran to the bathroom to clean up. He felt so weird and embarrassed, even though it was an incredibly hot experience. The memory of PJ stroking him, of feeling his brother's big hard _cock_ in his hands… his dick was hard again already just thinking about his brother. _But we'll probably never do it again, cause I'm such a loser. _Even as he was thinking it, Gabe was fondling himself, wondering how he could get PJ to do it with him again. _And the next time I will be sure PJ gets off first. _

While Gabe was in the bathroom, PJ finished himself off, cleaned up, put his underwear back on and crawled under the covers. He was wracked with guilt. _I can't believe I just seduced my innocent little brother! But he kind of wanted to play, right? Right? No, I'm a terrible person, and I probably scarred him for life. He's probably in the bathroom crying. What if he tells mom and dad? Oh, gosh. I better try to talk to him after he calms down._

After a few minutes, Gabe returned to their bedroom. As PJ watched, pretending to be asleep, Gabe went to his bed with his usual boyish bouncy walk. He crawled into his bed and turned out the light. "G'nite PJ. Thanks for… teaching me… about that." He whispered, not expecting an answer.

PJ happened to have excellent hearing, and was happily shocked. _Maybe Gabe really did have fun too?_ "Sure bro, anytime." He smiled to himself and drifted off into the innocent deep sleep of a teenage boy.

'Anytime' turned out to be sooner than either boy dared hope. It was only the next night, as PJ was in their room, getting undressed for bed.

Gabe was already in his bed, supposedly asleep, since his bedtime was an hour earlier. But he was watching through slit eyes as his lean older brother slipped off his shoes and socks, took off then carefully hung up his plaid shirt, and ran his hand absently across his chest through the form-fitting blue t-shirt. He unbuckled his jeans. _I don't know why I am still spying on PJ undressing; it's not like we haven't… _His train of thought derailed as his older brother unzipped his jeans, and then shoved them down, revealing a pair of tight pale blue boxer briefs, with a noticeable bulge. Gabe's dick was instantly erect. The oldest Duncan son folded the denim and put them in a drawer. _Gosh, PJ is such a neat freak!_ Then Gabe saw his brother look over at him.

"Gabe, you awake?" PJ whispered very softly.

Gabe hesitated, reluctant to admit that he had been watching his brother undress, but not wanting to miss an opportunity. Just as PJ was turning back towards his bed, Gabe whispered back "Maybe."

The tall blond Duncan whirled back around, smiling. "Were you watching me just now?" _Gabe was watching me. Wow, that's kind of… cool._ PJ blushed a little; it was somehow flattering that someone liked to watch him undress. Especially if it was Gabe.

"Jeeze dude, don't overthink it." Gabe sat up, doing his best fake 'I am just waking up' routine.

But even PJ saw through that act. "It's cool. I was just wondering, if you wanted to talk about what we… what happened last night. If you were okay."

Gabe was actually really touched about his brother's concern. But at the moment he was also really, really horny. He thought his dick was going to burst out of his briefs. "Sure, it was fun. I'm sorry that you didn't get to, you know…"

PJ sat on the side of his bed, smiling. "It's okay man, I guess it was all kind of new to you."

All Gabe could focus on was the huge bulge in his brother's underwear. "M-maybe we could try it again?"

PJ felt hot all over. _Oh, gosh, Gabe wants to do it again! _"Um, sure, if you want to."

_Heck yeah, that was the most fun ever! I guess it's supposed to be weird to want to mess with your brother, but… gosh he looks so… hot. Yeah. my goof-ball brother is hot._ "Yeah, if _you_ want to."

"Well, come on over then." PJ smiled nervously, then pulled off his t-shirt.

Gabe crawled out of his bed and walked to PJ's in little steps. "Would you undress me?" He asked in a little boy voice, then thrust his arms to the sky.

PJ smirked then. "Sure, bro." He took the hem of the shirt and eased it up, watching as his little brother's torso was unveiled. _Gabe really isn't fat at all, except for some baby-fat all over, he is just more stocky than me._ He realized that Gabe's armpits were still hairless. _That's so cute. _He tossed the shirt aside, then hooked his thumbs in Gabe's white briefs. _Looks like he already has a boner! _Their eyes met as he eased the underwear down, and then Gabe's cock popped out of it's hiding place, snapping up against his belly. PJ pulled the briefs down the rest of the way, and Gabe stepped out of them, now standing naked in front of his brother. "You look great, bro." The older boy said softly, reaching out to caress Gabe's chest, then slide his fingers down.

Not knowing what else to do, Gabe put his hands on his wide hips and spread his feet a little. He shivered from his brother's gentle touch, barely able to breathe as PJ's fingers went down to his crotch.

PJ felt his own cock swell as he wrapped his hand around Gabe's steel-stiff four inches. "Oh yeah dude, you're so hard!" He caressed the length, then tickled Gabe's tight, hairless balls.

Gabe could only whimper as his brother fondled him. PJ used his other hand to touch Gabe's chest, finger his nipples; then he slid it around behind Gabe, cupped one of his full round ass cheeks, and gently pulled the boy closer. The brunet shuffled forward. Then to Gabe's surprise, PJ let go of his dick, and cupped his chest in both hands. He rolled Gabe's soft nipples between this thumbs and forefingers. Gabe had to admit that it felt amazing, and his dick was jumping. He realized that PJ was staring at him, and he looked back, his brown eyes looking into his brother's blue.

"Does that feel good?" PJ whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, really good." Gabe's voice broke, and both boys giggled, breaking some of the tension.

Then PJ released him and stood up. "Want to help me now, bro?"

Gabe realized that he really did want to. He wanted to see PJ naked; he want to feel his brother's big dick. _But I have to at least try to be cool about it! _Gabe backed up and sat on his bed, his dick sticking up between his beefy legs. "Sure, come on over."

PJ compliantly marched over so he was standing against the bed, between Gabe's spread legs. He put his hands on his slim hips, imitating his brother. _I can't believe we're doing this; I can't believe I am so turned on by my little brother sitting in front of me like this, and he's about to pull my dick out. Darn he looks so cute. I feel like I'm corrupting him, but he seems to want to…_

Gabe was almost on the same level as his brother's crotch. He looked up at PJ's lean, smooth chest, the little trail of brownish hairs that ran from his belly-button down into his underwear. Then he stared at the boxer-briefs, the pale material stretched by PJ's big erection. There was a wet spot growing in the material at the tip of PJ's dick inside. With trembling hands, Gabe reached out, slipped his fingers inside the fabric, and eased it down, down over the sexy 'V' of hip muscle, down over PJ's flat lower tummy. PJ's dick was caught in the waistband, then as Gabe pulled the elastic away, the teen's big tube of flesh popped out, and stood out from his little blond bush at a high angle. Gabe had not seen his big brother's manhood close up like this before, and as the boxer-briefs dropped to the floor, he took a moment to admire PJ's impressive cock. _Yeah, it's a __**cock**__, it's so big, and thick. It's my brother's __**cock**__. _Gabe savored the word in his mind and wrapped his hand around the shaft.

"Oh, gosh." PJ whimpered. "Yeah, bro."

Gabe smiled his cute gopher smile and looked up, enjoying the power he had over his hot older brother. Then he very gently moved his hand up and down the shaft, just grazing the delicate skin. PJ's dick was just inches from his face, he could see the large head swelling bigger, and clear stuff was starting to come out of the tip like last time. Gabe had the weirdest urge to lean forward and… _taste it._

PJ put his hands on Gabe's shoulders as his little brother jacked him. "Dude, yeah, just be gentle. Oh gosh!" Then suddenly, PJ grabbed Gabe under the armpits and pulled him up so he was standing.

"Dude, wha—?" Then Gabe felt PJ's arms around him in a hug, and PJ leaned down… and… _OMG. PJ is kissing me!_

PJ was freaking out with Gabe sitting there, his cute little mouth just inches from his cock. He wanted so bad to push his dick into his little brother's warm, wet mouth, but that was so wrong! So he went for the next best thing. He had wondered what kissing Gabe would be like, so he decided to try it. He pulled Gabe up, bent down so they were at the same level, and went for it.

At first the kiss was sloppy and messy, just lips fighting clumsily with lips. But as both boys relaxed down a little, it became more like a real kiss. Gabe overcame his shock after a few seconds, and the next thing he knew, his hands were splayed out, cupping PJ's little muscular ass and grinding their dicks together as they made out.

Finally after a minute of intense making out, Gabe came up for air. "Dude!" He exclaimed, gasping.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to try it." PJ looked down guiltily. _Wow, Gabe's groping my butt feels really great…_

"It's okay, but PJ you just surprised me." Even as Gabe said it, he was still running his hands up and down over PJ's perky little butt.

"Sorry." PJ smiled that innocent dumb-kid smile he could still do so well, even at 17. The floppy blond haircut probably helped. "What do you want to do?"

"I like all the stuff we're doing. If I don't like something, I'll tell you, ok?"

"Deal!" PJ grinned.

Gabe was feeling bold, so he gently pushed his brother backward, and PJ fell lightly back onto the bed, his slim legs open and his big dick sticking up. PJ had that vaguely confused look, like he didn't know what his brother was up to.

Gabe had heard of blowjobs before, and how guys liked that even better than sex. He didn't really know what to do except that involved sucking on a guy. He was determined to get his brother off first this time, and to show PJ that he wasn't that naive. So, while PJ watched, he knelt down, took hold of his brother's big dick by the base and aimed it up. He leaned down and stuck out his tongue.

"Gabe, you don't have to… Ohhhh, gosh!" PJ let out a groan as Gabe licked the underside of his throbbing member. He flopped back on the bed and clutched at the sheets.

Gabe felt strangely powerful as he licked over his brother's big sensitive dick. He got a taste of the precum, it was kind of sweet-tasting. It took him a minute to work up his nerve, but finally he angled the steely hard rod up more, and slid his lips around the purplish head. PJ just whimpered incoherently as he ran his tongue along the sensitive part at the base of the big mushroom cap, but Gabe could feel it pulsing in his mouth, a little more juice leaking out with every breath. He crawled up onto his skinny brother, and braced himself with one hand on PJ's heaving chest. Then, gripping the base of his brother's cock with the other hand, he bobbed up and down over the end. It didn't take long…

"Oh, fuck! Gabe! I am gonna—gonna—" PJ pulled his little brother off, just as the first spurt of cum blasted out of his cock, firing right over PJ's head onto the sheets. The next shot splattered over his chest, and then Gabe leaned in and took another on his face. Finally he went down and put his mouth around the swollen, throbbing pole and took the next few spurts into his mouth. "Oh, gawd! Oh, man!" PJ's back arched as he came, then he collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and gasping for breath.

Gabe kept nursing on his brother's softening cock, making sure he got the last of the salty-sweet stuff. _Wow, I just sucked my big brother, and it was awesome! His dick is so cool. I can't wait to do it again._ Gabe laid his head on PJ's stomach and fondled his soft cock and balls. _I wonder if I can get him hard again._

Finally PJ had to beg him to stop because his dick was too sensitive. _I can't believe my little brother just gave me a blow job! I never thought this would happen. Gosh I can't wait to do it to him._

* * *

_Back to the present… and Bob's story..._

* * *

I watched, transfixed, as Gabe, lying naked on his tummy on the living room coffee table—right where the kids put their toys and we put the remotes! At last they put a towel down—was moaning while his big brother lay on top of him, sliding his big cock into his little brother's ass.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me Peejay!" Gabe begged. His toes dug into the carpet as he tried to raise his wide hips up to meet his brother's thrusts.

"Yeah, bro, I love your hot ass." PJ said, kissing Gabe on the back of the neck, while gripping his shoulders to hold his little brother still.

I had my cock out of my boxers, stroking as I watched my two sons having sex. I felt so guilty, but so turned on at the same time. Clearly both boys were totally into it. _My sons are having sex! PJ is fucking his little brother!_

I loved watching PJ's skinny little butt flex and his hips rock forward as he thrust into his little brother's round ass again and again. They made a loud slapping sound, and Gabe's butt wiggled every time PJ's narrow hips slammed into him. I crept closer… and a stair creaked under my foot.

Both boys froze and turned to see me, crouching there, holding my cock. _Oh, crap._

"Dad!" They both shouted at once, heads turning to look at me. They froze.

I knew I was caught; there was no way that I could hide my erection in my hand, or the fact that I had been crouching there in the shadows, watching my sons fucking.

The boys paused, but neither moved. Both just laid there, panting and looking at me like they were waiting for me to make the first move. Gabe had a look of terror, but PJ's expression was his best blank clueless face. Talk about 'deer in headlights.'

I did my best not to smirk. "What'cha doin, boys?" I asked innocently, still holding my cock.

"Nuthin, dad," PJ said innocently. Then, I saw PJ's ass cheeks dimple, as he thrust a little into his little brother. Gabe shivered.

"Yeah, nuthin." Gabe confirmed.

There were no panicked 'It's not what you think!' denials, or frantic covering up. They were splayed out naked on the freakin' coffee table, obviously fucking, and they knew it.

Emboldened, I walked down the steps, around the boys so I was behind them, where I could clearly see PJ's large cock stuck into his little brother's plump smooth ass. "Looks like a little more than 'nothing.' Looks like you boys have been having some fun." Still holding my cock in my right hand, I ran my left hand lightly over PJ's lean, muscled back, and gently squeezed one of his cute little ass-cheeks.

Just as I hoped, my oldest son moaned and thrust into his little brother again. Gabe made a cute little whimpering noise. Was his voice still cracking?

"Dad, I can explain." PJ offered in his best matter-of-fact voice, still not moving off his brother.

I was beginning to have new respect for my oldest son. Either he deserved an Oscar for his acting, or he was so far out there in innocent-land… "I'm all ears, PJ." I said, settling on the couch, so I had a great side view of the boys. When they started to finally get up, I said "Oh, no, stay right where you are!" They settled back down, and I got a nice view of Gabe's hard young dick, then PJ's cock sliding back into his brother to the root. "Let me get comfortable too." I added, sliding my boxers off. Both boys craned their heads around to stare at my hard eight inches. I got a certain guilty pleasure seeing their open mouths.

"Uh, well, we just like to mess around. And with mom and Teddy gone, we thought it would be fun…"

I had to admit that really was amazed at PJ. So he was just going to explain why they were having sex in the living room? Not why they were having gay sex, gay teenage sex, gay teenage incestuous fucking sex, in the living room!? I interrupted him. "So, wait a minute, I have to ask, Gabe are you okay with this? Your brother hasn't forced you in any way?"

Gabe looked flustered for a moment. "No, dad, it was kind of a mutual thing. And PJ lets me fuck him too!" He added.

"I see." I said, my mind racing. It was good to hear that this was all mutual from Gabe directly, though the evidence was already there that my scheming younger son was least least as complicit in this forbidden sex as his naive older brother. Again, not much of a surprise.

At least neither boy had thought yet to question why I was sitting there jacking off while watching them. Usually that was PJ's trick: to try to turn something back on the accuser. "Well, I may need a little more proof. Why don't you boys get off the coffee table, it must be getting uncomfortable."

PJ stood up easily, his cock sliding out of Gabe and standing up proudly. It occurred to me that they had been fucking bareback each time._ What does anal sex bare versus with a condom feel like? The former must feel better!_ I had to admit that it made it made it more sexy to see PJ's bare cock thrusting into Gabe, but I hoped they were being monogamous. _Hah! Monogamous with your brother! _ PJ then helped his little brother get up, and I admired Gabe's cute five-inch dick, still hard as well. They stood facing me then, shifting uneasily but not trying to hide themselves.

"Well, you've both grown up to be handsome young men, each in his way." PJ smiled shyly; Gabe rolled his eyes. "Dad! This is really embarrassing! And why were you watching us anyway?" _So it was Gabe who was going to call me out._

"To be honest, son, I saw you two going at it earlier today in the living room. I was shocked at first, but seeing you boys having such a good time woke something in me. I have to admit that it was exciting to see you doing it."

The only reaction from PJ was that his big dick bobbed up and down; his cute blond bangs partially shielded his eyes. Gabe smirked. "So you like watching us?" He asked mischievously. He rocked his wide hips forward a little, making his dick wag.

"Yes, Gabe, I do." I realized I was staring at his beautiful young cock, circumcised, curving up with a pretty purple-pink glans, with just a little hair at the base, and a nice set of balls in a hairless tight sack.

"What do you want us to do?" PJ asked softly.

I swallowed hard. "I want to watch you do what you were doing before. Gabe, get on the table on your hands and knees, and PJ, get behind him."

I was almost surprised as the boys complied with my order without saying a word. PJ laid the towel on the coffee table again, and Gabe climbed on. PJ stood behind his brother, his cock inches from Gabe's ass. Once they were in position, they looked at me for direction. I noticed they both kept glancing at my hard cock.

"Well, go ahead, PJ, put it in your brother."

PJ held Gabe's hip with one hand and guided his long, teen cock with the other, and eased himself into his little brother's anus.

"Ohhh yeah Peej!" Gabe moaned as his brother's cock went into him, inch by inch.

"That's it, boys, nice." I muttered. I could see Gabe's smaller cock jump as PJ penetrated him. "Now fuck your little brother, PJ, nice and slow. Tell dad how it feels." I stroked my cock slowly as I watched them. My sons. Fucking.

PJ ground his hips against Gabe's butt, pulled most of his long cock out, then slid it in again. "Gabe, your ass feels so good around my cock." He slid his hands up and down Gabe's soft flanks as he fucked him with surprising gentleness.

Gabe held tight to the edges of the table, his eyes closed. 'Yeah PJ, your big cock is so great! Fuck me, bro!"

I leaned forward, still amazed at how Gabe was able to take PJ's large cock inside him so well. I didn't have a lot of experience with other mens' dick size, but I knew I was quite above average, and my oldest son had taken after me in that department: PJ might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he sure had a bigger than average tool between his legs. Every time PJ pushed all the way inside his brother, Gabe's dick jerked up, and my younger son gasped, clearly from pleasure.

I could not resist joining in. I caressed my older son's lean back, then cupped his little butt as he thrust into Gabe. I was amazed at his self-control, fucking his adorable brother in long, controlled, slow strokes.

I couldn't just watch any longer. "Okay, boys now stop and stand in front of me again." I ordered.

Again, without question, they obeyed. _This has to be a record, PJ and Gabe doing what I tell them without any argument?_

They both looked so adorable. My sons: one, the tall, slender, innocent PJ, a rather handsome young man with his lean sinewy smooth body and is impressive cock, now sticking up wet and glistening with his and his brother's juices coating it. And Gabe, shorter, stocky, but also sexy in a different way. He already had a developing chest, and big strong muscular legs. His dark hair was short and styled, and he had the cutest puppy eyes. And his cock was already nice and thick, and he might grow to match his brother. They were both so cute, so sexy in very different ways.

I didn't know which one to go after first, but I knew I was passing the point of no return. I wanted to feel, to taste, both of my sons.

My decision was made for me as PJ put his hand on Gabe's ass and urged him forward. Gabe stepped closer to me. I reached out, cupping Gabe's balls, then sliding my fingers over his throbbing young cock. I was feeling up my young son, and I loved it. Not just Gabe's cock itself, but the feeling of power over my boy, and his shivering body, and, I had to admit, that it was my son, the boy that I helped make, and I was fondling the beautiful cock of my own offspring. And PJ would be next. I could not wait to have his young manhood. I felt my own cock aching from the forbidden excitement.

"Oh yeah, dad, do you like Gabe's _cock_?" PJ whispered, as I pulled Gabe closer, my fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass. I leaned in, and took my young son's hard cock into my mouth…

* * *

_Hah, sorry for the tease, but this chapter was already getting long… next chapter soon. What could happen next? Should anyone interrupt them? Spencer? Emmett? And when Amy and Teddy come back from Chicago, Flynn and Deuce are hiding in their bags..._


	4. Chapter 4

**My Surprising Sons, By Bob Duncan.**

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy GLC character incest gay smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply. This is set sometime in the season 2-3 period, while PJ is still living at home, and has his cute floppy hair. Gabe is just into puberty._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Busted**

_(Third person interlude, another flashback to about a year ago when PJ and Gabe first began to be close.)_

Gabe straddled his big brother on his bed. Both boys were naked, and Gabe was giggling as PJ tickled his flanks. The lean blond, his head and shoulders propped up on pillows, grinned up at his cherubic brother. _I can't believe we've come so far in just a few days, _the older Duncan thought. He slid his hand round and gently grasped his brother's hard cock.

"Oh, PJ!" Gabe gasped and trembled. He was so glad that he and PJ had continued playing after that first exciting time. It was still a thrill every time he felt his big brother's hand around his dick. He slid his hands over PJ's hairless chest. His brother wasn't muscular by any means, but he had a little definition on his slender body, and it felt so exciting to be touching PJ like this. Unlike Gabe's protruding nipples, PJ's were flat disks with just little nubs. As the younger brother lightly rubbed them, however, the nubs got bigger and poked up.

"Oh, yeah, bro, that feels nice." The elder Duncan son smiled at his brother, slid his hands around to cup Gabe's ass cheeks and gently guided him up on his knees.

Gabe rose up and leaned forward, bracing himself on the bed's headboard. He was trembling with excitement because he knew what was coming, though this was the first time they had tried this position. Gabe looked down, watching as PJ took one hand off his ass in order to hold the base of his hard four-inch dick. Then PJ leaned forward, and took the head of his dick between his lips. "Ohhh gosh, Peeejay!" Gabe whimpered, as he felt his brother's tongue work over the sensitive bottom-side of his dick, and his lips sliding down further onto his pole. _One thing I learned already: even better than PJ's hand jerking me off is his mouth sucking me!_

PJ, meanwhile, was trying to push aside his guilt, as he gently sucked his little brother's steely-hard, warm rod into his mouth. His own cock was aching just from the excitement of sucking on Gabe's beautiful boy-dick. He rolled his eyes up to see Gabe looking down at him, his mouth just hanging slightly open, his expression glazed. _I guess he likes it too!_

Guided by his brother's hands splayed on his ass, Gabe rocked his hips back and forth a little, sliding his hard young dick in and out of his brother's mouth, along the tight lips. Every time he went in, PJ would flick his tongue over the head of his dick, sending electric charges through his body. "That feels so awesome bro!" Gabe mumbled, watching his big brother swallow his hard dick again and again. He knew he wouldn't last long.

With Gabe's young cock caught between his lips, PJ could use his hands to grope his cute little brother all over. He tickled Gabe's balls, caressed his ass and thighs, and felt up his developing chest. Then as Gabe picked up the pace, fucking into his mouth, PJ's fingers dug into the smooth flesh of his brother's butt as he helped guide him. He pulled Gabe's ass cheeks apart, sliding his hands together…

Gabe was a horny animal by this point, just grunting as he pushed his needy young cock into his brother's mouth again and again. Then he felt something new… PJ's fingers were in his ass crack, and one was touching his little butt-hole. A spasm of pleasure shot through the boy and he shoved his hips forward. "Oh crap! Peeeejayyyy!" His voice broke as his dick started pumping spurts of cum into his brother's sucking mouth.

PJ had only rubbed his finger over Gabe's little pucker, but that was enough to apparently trigger quite a reaction. He kept touching that spot as he sucked and swallowed his little brother's sticky sweet load of young teen cum.

After a few more rather spastic thrusts, Gabe was spent, and he flopped onto the bed next to his brother. "Wow, that was the best ever!" He panted.

PJ wiped the saliva from his mouth. "No problem, buddy. Your cum tastes so good. And I like getting my little bro off." He added with an embarrassed smile.

After a minute to catch their breath, Gabe levered himself up. "Your turn now." He grinned, as he wrapped his hand around his brother's large teenage cock.

"Hmm, yeah dude! You did awesome last time." PJ laid his head back on the pillows and spread out his slender legs, giving Gabe full access to his cock and balls.

"This time I want it all, so don't pull me off, okay?" Gabe crawled between PJ's legs, then looked over at his brother with a little mischievous smile.

"No argument there!" PJ smiled, thinking how adorable Gabe looked, and trying not to think it was probably not right that his younger brother and he were butt-naked on his bed, and Gabe had his hand wrapped around his… cock, ready for round two of sex. Of course, he immediately could _not_ stop thinking about it, but that made it even hotter. Gabe was on his hands and knees, crouched over PJ's dick. He ran his hand lightly over Gabe's smooth shoulder.

Gabe looked back down, admiring once more how impressive his brother's dick was. And it gave him that sense of power again, holding PJ's manhood in his hands, and being able to make his big brother moan and groan from the good feelings Gabe could give him. He leaned in, and teasingly licked the helmet-head of PJ's cock.

"Oh yeah Gabe!" PJ whispered hoarsely. He watched intently as his cute little brother teased the large purple head of his aching pole with his tongue. It was torture, but it was delicious torture. He liked to let Gabe take charge.

The stocky brunet flattened his hands on either side of PJ's impressive manhood, feeling the muscles of his lower tummy, the sexy 'V' indentation going down to the base of his cock. Then Gabe entangled his fingers in his big brother's dark blond bush. He rubbed his thumbs along the base of PJ's cock, then around his large balls, and to that sensitive spot behind his brother's tight wrinkly sack. As he moved his thumbs, his brother's hard cock wagged up from his flat tummy then flopped down again, sometimes splatting a drop of precum on PJ's flat stomach. It was like having a new toy.

"Dude…" PJ finally moaned, his voice tight, "That feels great, but you're making me crazy."

Gabe grinned and giggled a little. "Sorry, but it's so fun to play with." Then he clasped the base of his brother's steel-hard pole, aimed it up, and popped the swollen head into his mouth.

"Ohh…yeah." PJ sighed, his body relaxing as Gabe laved the underside of his manhood with his agile tongue. PJ ran his fingers over his brother's shoulders and through his short thick hair as Gabe gradually sucked more cock into his warm mouth. The oldest Duncan boy propped his head higher on the pillows so he could watch as Gabe bobbed up and down on his cock. "That feels awesome bro, you are doing great!"

Gabe, remembering how good it felt when PJ touched his butt-hole, moved a hand back under his brother's balls. He slipped a finger back more, worming between PJ's cheeks. He felt his brother jump a little, but then the lanky blond spread his legs further. Encouraged, Gabe held the base of PJ's cock firmly while sucking on the head, and seeking out PJ's little puckered hole… and he found it.

"Oh! Gosh! Yeah!" PJ jumped as he felt his little brother's finger probe his ass. It sent electric shocks through his body.

Encouraged, Gabe worked more of his brother's cock in his mouth while gently prodding and rubbing at his little ass-button. He felt PJ's fingers digging into his hair and guiding his head up and down, and it turned him on to know that his brother was getting so worked up, but still gentle enough not to force him. He probed a little harder against PJ's butt and suddenly his fingertip slipped in.

"Oh gawd!" PJ gasped, and arched his hips up, almost choking Gabe. But The younger Duncan managed to back up a bit, just in time. "Gabe I'm cumming!" PJ choked out, and a moment later the brunet felt the first splash of cum against the back of his throat. He held on to the base and kept sucking as his older brother pumped out spurt after spurt, his hips spasming.

Even as PJ collapsed on the bed, Gabe kept nursing on his big brother, sucking out all his cum until PJ finally begged him to stop. "Dude! Please, that was great, but I'm real sensitive."

"No problem." Gabe smirked. "You just are so tasty, big brother!"

* * *

Later, the two were cuddled together naked in PJ's bed…

"Gabe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"So, earlier, you didn't mind me touching you… back there?"

"You mean on my butt-hole? It was kind of a surprise, but then it felt good while you were, you know." Gabe smiled. "So I guess you liked it when I did it to you too?"

"Yeah." PJ blushed. He'd touched himself some back there when he was jacking off, and it seemed to make it more intense, but it was kind of embarrassing to admit. "You know guys do stuff with their butts. I was just wondering."

Gabe had indeed heard that guys stick their dicks in each other's butts, but he didn't see how that was really possible, and that it would hurt a lot if it was. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to admit to his brother… and he wondered how much PJ knew about it. "Stuff like what?" He asked coyly.

PJ put on his 'concentrating' face. "Well, they put their fingers in, like we did, and I hear that they lick each other—"

"Ew!" Gabe exclaimed, grimacing.

""I am sure after they wash back there!" PJ rolled his eyes. "Anyway, they also put their dicks in each other; that is supposed to feel really good."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"I… heard… that it only does at first, then it feels good." PJ absently stroked himself while he was talking about it.

Gabe realized that he had gotten hard again just from this butt conversation, not to mention seeing his brother getting hard again too. "Do you think… you would let me put my dick in you someday?" Gabe asked in his most innocent voice, and gave PJ the doe-eyes.

"Well, I guess that would make sense, maybe yours would not hurt so much. I wouldn't want to hurt you." PJ said slowly.

Gabe's eyes lit up. "Cool! So, roll over and let me see your butt!"

"Dude, what?" But even as he was talking, PJ compliantly rolled over onto his stomach, presenting his toned little ass to his brother.

Gabe had to admit that, among guys' asses, PJ really had a hot one. It was rounded and looked muscular, though Gabe rarely saw PJ do anything to work out more than a few pushups and crunches. Unlike Gabe, PJ had narrow hips, and his butt was what people might call 'perky.' So as the blond rolled onto his stomach and exposed his ass, opening his lean legs a little, Gabe began to examine his brother's naked butt close up for the first time. He leaned in and placed his hands lightly on the twin mounds, hearing PJ sigh. The older boy's butt cheeks were completely smooth. Gabe, feeling bold, pulled the cheeks apart, and leaned down to peer into his brother's crack. PJ obligingly spread his legs further apart. There was a hairless pink little pucker that seemed to clench and unclench. It didn't smell bad at all, just a little like PJ's male musky scent. They _had_ just showered a little while ago. Gabe snaked a finger down, and touched the tender-looking little nub.

PJ's sphincter spasmed, and he gasped as his whole body jumped, just like before.

_Oh, wow, PJ sure likes that! _Gabe snickered. He ran his finger along the crack of PJ's ass, and kissed his brother lightly on one cheek.

"Oh, gosh, Gabe that feels amazing." PJ whispered, clutching the pillow, his head turned to the side.

"Like that, huh, bro?" Gabe asked slyly. He had to admit that his mind was filling with new naughty thoughts, the foremost one being the idea of putting his dick inside his big brother's butt. _If PJ's mouth feels that good, then his tight butt-hole would be even better! _But first, he knew that he'd have to get that little pucker to open up.

"Yeah." PJ answered in a small, choked voice. "Please, keep playing with me back there, bro." His legs spread open even more, bending his knees and raising his ass up a little.

_I think I've found PJ's weakness… or at least another of them._ Gabe thought with satisfaction. Not that he didn't want to give his brother pleasure too, but Gabe was a young horny teen, and so ruled by his dick. He cupped his brother's cheeks and pulled them apart. Then he leaned down… and flicked his tongue over his brother's sensitive little nub.

"Oh, gawd, Gabe!" PJ moaned, shivers wracking his slim body. His dick leaked precum onto the sheets under him.

Encouraged that the experience wasn't bad, and over how much it was obviously turning his brother on, Gabe dove in, alternately licking PJ's crack, and poking his tongue at the quivering sphincter. _I can't wait any longer, I am so horny! _After getting his brother's ass nice and wet, Gabe climbed up above PJ, and lowered himself. His cock slipped naturally between PJ's upturned butt cheeks. He rocked up and back, making his hard dick slide along his brother's tight crack like a hotdog in a bun. _Oh wow, this feels great! I don't know if Peej is ready for me to stick it in him—yet—but maybe this is the next best thing!_

"Oh yeah, dude, that feels good!" The blond whispered, feeling his brother's sweaty body on top of him, and Gabe's hard rod slipping up and down in his wet crack. As great as his little brother's tongue felt on his butt, he was a little relieved that Gabe hadn't just tried jamming his dick into his ass. _This feels really good; maybe we can try fucking later._

It only took a few thrusts before Gabe felt the orgasm rushing over him. He rocked up and back faster and faster, his dick making an obscene squishing sound as it pistoned along PJ's wet ass. Gabe shuddered, and suddenly his dick was spewing cum all over his brother's sinewy back. "Oh, gosh, Peejay!" He gasped, then collapsed onto his older sibling.

* * *

_Back to the present… and Bob's 1st person POV..._

My decision was made for me as PJ put his hand on Gabe's ass and gently urged him forward. Gabe took a couple of small steps closer to me, his cute young penis bobbing with every step. I reached out, cupped Gabe's balls, then slid my fingers lightly over his throbbing young cock with one hand, while caressing his boy-smooth chest with the other.

"Gabe, your body is really developing!" I was feeling up my young son, and I _loved_ it. Not just Gabe's cock itself, but the feeling of power over my boy, as I could see and touch his shivering body. I had to admit that part of the thrill was that it was my _son_, the boy that I helped make, and I was fondling the beautiful cock of my own cute offspring. "Your penis is so nice, you are so big already! It must be about five inches long, and so thick."

"Th-thanks, dad." Gabe stammered.

I pulled Gabe closer, my fingers now digging into the soft flesh of his smooth plump ass. Unable to resist any longer, I leaned in, and took my young son's hard penis into my mouth.

Gabe whimpered softly as I wrapped my lips around his glans, sucking lightly. He rested his hands on my big shoulders and held himself steady.

"Gosh, dad, you are so muscly now; you really have gotten all buffed up." Gabe said softly. His fingers dug into my flesh.

I was flattered to actually hear a compliment from Gabe, who usually took every opportunity to mock me. I took more of his hard shaft in, running my tongue along the underside. It was so intense to feel his young cock pulsing in my mouth, throbbing with energy and excitement. While still cupping one of his ass cheeks in my left hand, I used my right to tenderly fondle his tight balls, then caress his soft flat tummy.

I saw PJ lean over to get a good view. "Gosh, dad, that is so hot! How do you like Gabe's cock? His cum is really sweet." He whispered. _PJ will be next, _I thought. I could not wait to have his large young manhood between my lips. I felt my own cock aching from the forbidden excitement. I continued to suck Gabe, one hand at the base of his hard member, the other groping his soft chest.

Then I realized that PJ had gotten close behind his brother, bent his knees and was aiming his big cock at Gabe's ass again. I slid my hand down between Gabe's beefy thighs in time to feel my oldest son's cock slide into that hot teen ass. PJ gripped his little brother's hips and sank his cock in all the way, making Gabe rock forward and push his own dick further into my mouth. He groaned and staggered a bit. I fondled PJ's heavy balls and caressed his cock as he slid in and out of his little brother. This was so intense and incredible, but I knew I wanted even more. After watching PJ fuck my cute cherubic younger son, I had to have him myself. I popped his dick out of my mouth. "Gabe, so you can take your brother's big cock; are you ready to try dad on for size?"


	5. Chapter 5

**My Surprising Sons, By Bob Duncan.**

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy GLC character incest gay smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply. This is set sometime in the season 2-3 period, while PJ is still living at home, and has his cute floppy hair. Gabe is just into puberty._

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_(Third person interlude, another flashback to when PJ and Gabe first began to be close, about a year earlier.)_

* * *

The brothers ran back to their rooms in just towels, giggling and grabbing at each other. Their parents were out on a date night, Charlie was over at the Dooley's, and Teddy was sleeping over with one of her friends, so they had the house to themselves, at least for another hour or so. Once they got to their room, Gabe closed and locked the door. "So ready to do it?" Gabe did that cute thing where he could make his head move back and forth sideways.

PJ sat on his bed, with that usual blank look on his face. "Do what?"

"Dude!" Gabe threw himself onto his brother, and they wrestled around on PJ's bed, both their towels coming off.

As they relaxed, lying next to each other, PJ wrinkled his nose, then smiled. "You smell nice."

"You sure know how to flirt with a guy!" Gabe grinned, then reached down and grabbed his older brother's already erect penis.

"Ohh! Someone is eager!" PJ gasped.

"Someone seems ready." Gabe answered with a smirk.

"Are you sure you want to?" PJ asked, suddenly serious.

Gabe gently kneaded his brother's hard cock. "Yeah. PJ, I really want you. I know you'll be gentle. I'm not big enough to do you, and I want… you know. Don't you?"

PJ frowned. "I want us to be as close as we can be, but I just don't want to hurt you."

"Dude, your fingers feel awesome, and you make me cum like nothing else. Your… cock… inside me is only gonna feel better. I want you to love me, brother."

"Okay." PJ swallowed. He could not deny that he had hungered for Gabe's gorgeous plump ass for a long time now. "So how should we do it first? Doggy?"

"Yeah!" Get behind me and take me! Arf Arf!" Gabe said with a laugh, even as he got up on the bed on all fours.

PJ stared at his brother, naked and waving his big round butt like this was some game. Sure they had kissed, sucked, even fingered each other, but this was like losing your virginity. He was about to _fuck_ his cute little brother in the _ass_. And the thought made him so hard that he thought his dick might explode.

PJ got the hand crème and crawled up behind his brother. He worked some inside Gabe, and some more onto his aching penis. Then he leaned over his brother—who had gone silent and was trembling a little—and aimed the blunt head of his dick to Gabe's twitching hole. Oh wow, it was so tight, sliding in. Gabe gasped, then made a little whimpering noise, but he didn't flinch or cry out as PJ took hold of his brother's wide hips and pushed his cock into that hot channel.

"Oh god Gabe, your ass feels so awesome!" PJ whispered. He slowly worked his cock into his brother's ass… and it only took a few thrusts before he realized that he was close—and he came, his cock firing a load deep into his little brother before he could even pull out.

He did ease away then, lying on his back on the bed, embarrassed that he could not last. But Gabe turned around and grinned at him. "Wow, dude! That hardly hurt at all at first, then it felt really cool, even better than when you touched me up in there with your finger." Gabe crawled up on top of his brother, straddling him.

"Well, sorry, I couldn't…" But even as he was apologizing, PJ realized that just Gabe's cute naked body on top of him got him hard again.

"Ready for another try?" Gabe smiled his cute little gopher smile as he reached behind himself and gripped PJ's hard seven inches.

"Oh, dude!" The second time was definitely the best. PJ had to admit that almost as hot as the tight feeling of his little brother's ass around his dick was the fact that Gabe was sitting on his lap, literally fucking himself on PJ's cock while his own dick wagged up and down, and PJ could feel up his cute brother's sexy smooth body, cupping his soft chest. At one point, Gabe leaned backwards and grabbed PJ's thighs behind him, and his young dick stood straight up while he rocked up and down on his brother's cock going up in his ass. PJ just held onto Gabe's soft hips and enjoyed the sensations while Gabe whined and whimpered, apparently from some deep pleasure, his cute almost hairless dick waving around, leaking precum. Gabe looked so cute, and at the same time sexy, as he rocked himself on PJ's lap. And he could feel his little brother's tight warm ass around his dick, stroking him as Gabe rocked up and down, back and forth… he was getting close…

"Peeejaaay, gosh I feel so hot inside, your big dick is so amazing, I am gonna—" and his young dick spurted up a geyser of milky cum while he kept frantically rocking himself on PJ's big fat cock.

* * *

_Back to the present…and Bob Duncan's first-person recounting of his experience with his sons._

* * *

I continued to suck Gabe, one hand at the base of his hard member, the other groping his soft chest. I was wracked by a combination of guilt over sucking my young son, and the pleasure of feeling this hard young dick between my lips… and the guilty pleasure of knowing that it was my son's hard dick in my mouth, leaking out precum as I milked him.

"Oh, yeah dad! Suck my dick man!" Gabe whined, his voice going up.

Then I realized that PJ had gotten close behind his brother, bent his knees and was aiming his big cock at Gabe's ass again. I slid my hand down between Gabe's beefy thighs in time to feel my oldest son's cock slide into that hot young teen ass.

PJ gripped his little brother's hips and slowly sank his long cock in all the way into Gabe's hole, making the boy rock forward and push his own dick further into my mouth. He groaned and staggered a bit. "Fuck, yeah Peej." Gabe moaned.

I might have been upset about my young son's language, except that I was sucking hungrily on his beautiful thick five inch cock, and also thinking that PJ _fucking_ Gabe was really hot.

"Oh, yeah, bro! Let's show Dad what we like to do!" PJ slid his hands around Gabe's waist, his long fingers moving over his little brother's skin as he began a slow pump in and out of Gabe's ass. Clearly they had done this many times before, just not with their old dad in the mix. One of PJ's hands went up to cup one of Gabe's soft pecs, the other down to just above the base of his cock, fingers splayed out to hold his brother in place while he slowly fucked him. PJ rocked back and forth, his long bare cock sliding in and out of Gabe with an obscene wet squishing sound that made me even harder than before.

Keeping one hand between Gabe's spread legs, I moved it further back so that I could fondle PJ's heavy balls in their tight sack and caress his long cock as he slid in and out of his little brother. With my other hand, I held Gabe's pulsing shaft by the base while I licked and sucked on his tender cock-head. Gabe just ran his hands over my shoulders and shaved head as I sucked on his perfect young circumcised penis, licking the underside as he gave me a few drops of sweet precum.

Looking up, I saw that PJ had leaned his head forward, and was kissing Gabe's neck. Gabe tilted his own head to the side, leaving the tender skin open for his brother to lick and suck on.

Gabe's eyes were closed, his cherubic face blank and his pouty little mouth was open as he moaned. "Oh, yeah, PeeeeJaayyy! Fuck me!" Gabe would sigh as PJ pushed his big cock all the way inside his ass, eased it out, then thrust it back in. I realized, as I felt Gabe's and PJ's bodies rocking back and forth, that my sons were not just having sex… they were making love. Gabe _liked_ his big brother pumping that big cock into his ass. Gabe's cock was hard and throbbing, not just from my sucking, but from PJ _fucking_ him.

This was so intense and incredible, but I knew I wanted even more. After watching PJ fuck my cute cherubic younger son for a few minutes now, I had to have Gabe myself. I popped his dick out of my mouth and held his hips. "Gabe, so you can take your brother's big cock; are you ready to try dad on for size?"

Gabe and PJ both stopped, PJ's cock sliding out of his brother. They looked at me, PJ just his blank face, Gabe confused. Finally, Gabe asked, "Okay Dad, could I try to sit on it?"

I tried not to smile too widely. "Sure son, that sounds perfect."

"Okay Dad." Gabe said shakily. I pulled him forward.

Then Gabe climbed up on the couch, straddling me as I sat back. I could feel Gabe trembling, and it kind of excited me. PJ stood and watched us, his expression still inscrutable.

I cupped Gabe's plump round butt cheeks and he lowered himself. Then I felt a hand around my cock… PJ was helping to guide me! And then the head of my dick met a soft opening. Gabe was already well stretched from his fucking by his hung big brother, but I was a little bit bigger in girth, as well as longer.

Gabe closed his eyes and shivered as he sat, pushing his ass down onto my upturned cock. Oh _god_, it felt so tight and amazing!

"That's it bro, take dad's big cock!" PJ urged softly, still holding my penis by the base.

"Gosh. It's bigger than yours, PJ!" Gabe said through clenched teeth. He raised up a little, then eased back down. His cute young cock wagged up and down the air.

I caressed Gabe's soft flanks, so turned on by my young son taking my big dad cock up his ass. I could not describe how wonderful it felt, his teen ass gripping my bare cock. The heat and friction was like nothing I had ever experienced. And even hotter, to look up and see my adorable fourteen year old son was straddling me, a look of horny bliss on his cherubic face. "You're doing great, Gabe, your ass feels so good around me." I looked up at his soft chest heaving, and his teen cock still sticking up, waving in the air as he slowly rose and fell on my pole.

PJ moved behind his brother again, finding Gabe's large brown nipples and working them between his fingers, leaving me to caress Gabe's soft flanks, and grope his wagging, steel-hard boy-cock and tight balls.

I felt so dirty, like I was corrupting my innocent boys. But I reminded myself that I had caught them engaging in hot incestuous gay sex before, and I was just joining them… "You like dad's big cock in your ass, Gabe?" I asked. "You like to be fucked by your dad and hunky big brother?"

"Yes, daddy!" Gabe said in a high tight voice, still riding me. "I love yours and PJ's big cocks in me!"

"That's a good boy. Try to sit all the way down on my cock, son. Ride on it."

"Oh, gawd!" Gabe shook all over and his dick leaked precum. "Oh, dad, it's like the first time PJ fucked me! Oh gosh, I am gonna cum!" He started to grind back and forth on my lap, and suddenly his cute five-inch cock swelled even bigger, and spewed out a jet of cum high in the air. It splatted on my belly and chest, as his beautiful cock wagged up and back. He groaned and grabbed his dick finally, jerking out a few more pulses of sweet-smelling boy cum.

PJ supported his little brother as Gabe shook and shivered from his intense orgasm, then he gently pulled his brother up and off my cock. Gabe slumped on the sofa next to me, sweaty and in a post-orgasm daze.

Then PJ smiled at me, because he saw that I had not cum yet, despite Gabe's vise-like grip on my penis. I smiled up at my older son, once again admiring his slim, smooth body and his beautiful big seven-inch penis.

"Can I have a turn, dad?" PJ asked shyly, even as he straddled me on the sofa. PJ had that weird ability to seem so innocent no matter what he was doing. And he was doing it now, looking so cute and boyish even as we were naked and hard, and my chest was covered with his little brother's cum.

"You sure can, PJ. You look so handsome!" I gripped my older son's firm muscular ass cheeks in my spread hands, squeezing his smooth glutes as I pulled him forward. His beautiful thick seven-inch cock bobbed in front of my face, the big purple head leaking clear precum. "Let me suck your big cock first; I want to taste both of my sexy sons tonight."

"Sure thing, dad." PJ hitched forward, and I pulled his slim hips towards me. I took that big swollen head in my mouth and sucked hard. Between his lean body shaking, his little whimpers, and the trickle of sweet precum I milked from his big cock, I got my reward from my boy. Soon he was leaning over me on the sofa, rocking his skinny hips and pumping his long cock into my hungry mouth. It was easy to hold his ass and control his thrusts; PJ was gentle by nature and eager to please. He never got too aggressive, but he still had a wonderful youthful vigor. I was reassured that he was a perfect lover for his little brother.

After a few minutes though, I wanted to have him. I pulled his beautiful big cock off my mouth and eased him back. "Ready to ride dad like your brother?" I asked.

He smiled his usual innocent grin. "Sure dad! I bet you are gonna feel kind of different than Gabe."

Then I realized that PJ had only taken Gabe's five or so inches inside him, while Gabe had been fucked by PJ's seven. This could be a bigger deal for PJ to take my fat eight inches in his skinny little butt.

"Do you think you can take me okay; I am a lot bigger than Gabe."

"I know you will be gentle, dad. And Gabe just fucked me a little while ago, my ass area is still kind of open."

Just then Gabe grunted that he needed to pee, and wandered out of the living room, giving us a hot image of his round ass twitching as he went to the bathroom.

Then PJ turned back to me, and gave me one of his innocent smiles as he situated himself over my lap. He reached around behind himself and grabbed my cock, lowered his hips, and with his eyes closed and cute pouty-mouth open with a little groan of pleasure/pain, he pushed his cute little round ass down onto my cock.

Oh, my _god_, I swear he was tighter than Gabe! And he let out this deep sexy moan, and his big dick jumped upwards as he sat down on me.

"Oh yeah, dad!" He yelled suddenly, as if something inside him was set free. He rocked up and down on my cock, his hands behind his head, working until he was sitting on my lap, all the while his big gorgeous cock wagged up and down with every sexy movement, his abs flexing. I couldn't do anything but hold his slender hips gently and watch my sexy son fuck himself on my was like he was a young cowboy and I was his bronco.

PJ's eyes were closed, and he kept rocking up and down, forward and backward, obviously loving my cock in his ass. And I was loving the show, my slender teenage son, riding me, naked on our sofa, his big dick smacking my belly now when he slammed down on his impalement, fucking himself harder and harder. I started to buck up to meet his downward humps, and I knew that I was going to cum soon, my son's tight ass and the sight of him were too much for me to hold back. I grabbed his cock and pumped it, and he opened his eyes, smiling innocently down at me. "Yeah dad! Feels so good! I'm close!" He kept bouncing on my lap, his slim smooth legs wide open to take me up inside him.

"Me too, son! Cum for me!" I pinched one of his little nipples while stroking his hot young dick, and as he rocked himself on my cock I felt him cumming, his cock pumping out a big load as he moaned softly. And as his ass clutched tight around my penis, I had my orgasm, unloading my tangy semen inside my oldest son's perfect young clenching ass.

As we caught our breath and came down from our orgasms, and I began wondering where we would go from here, I realized that Gabe had not come back from the bathroom. Had he been shy and left us alone?

He'd gone to the basement bathroom, so PJ and I, still naked and reeking of sex, crept down the stairs. What we saw was the last thing I expected. Gabe was standing in front of the sofa, his hands behind his head, feet set wide, and his hard young penis getting serviced by another young man, also naked and kneeling in front of him. It was...

* * *

_Oh, my! What next!? Please review and comment._


End file.
